Ciberlove
by BlossomTendo Hatsune
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Ambos chicos se les da mucho estar horas su computador, por lo cual encontraron a su media naranja que estaría a miles de kilómetros pero lo que no se esperan es que esta mas cerca de lo que creen (regalo para Lalamaria21)


**Konishiwa chicos como están espero que bien y como lo prometido es deuda escribiré un one-shot ya que mi menú de fics se ve deprimente con uno solo y le voy a echar a "te veré en otra vida" un compañerito y pues eso seria todo espero que les guste comencemos a y para la foto lean las instrucciones ya que cambio la indicación un poco:**

_INSTRUCCIÓN PARA FOTO: métanse a la pág. de photobucket y busquen la palabra mikutendohatsune (que es mi cuenta) y le dan donde dice así:_

_Are you looking for the Photobucket user mikutendohatsune?_

_Click here to see this user's profile_

_Le dan click y hay una carpeta que dirá one-shots y estará hay la foto que corresponde a este fic._

_**REGALO PARA: LALAMARIA21**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

**Diálogos: -aeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones: *aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

_**Ciberlove**_

**AUTOR POV.**

En un lugar de Tokio, en la casa Vocaloid se hallaba una hermosa chica de cabellos aqua- marinos muy largos y ojos del mismo tono, muy dulce y tierna pero sin perder su estilo, rasgos angelicales y por supuesto una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera; su nombre era Hatsune Miku y se encontraba en su chat favorito, ella le encantaba estar en contacto con personas por medio de una laptop, no significaba que era antisocial ni nada de eso; solo que le gustaba conocer mas allá de su entorno **(ejem no es que yo sea así eh) **pero ella nunca se espero que sucediera algo mas llamado _amor _en esas platicas tan amigables…

Por otro lado 3 cuartos alejado de ella se encontraba un chico muy apuesto con cabellos rubios intensos, rasgos finos pero sin perder su masculinidad, algo tímido pero con una gran personalidad, ojos azules profundamente hipnotizadores **(ejem no significa que me haya hipnotizado 8 minutos en los ojos eh) **y con su sonrisa que te dejaba sin aliento; su nombre era Len Kagamine era otaku por lo que el pasaba horas y siglos en su computador investigando sobre su preferencia de entretenimiento, y aunque no era muy abierto y expresivo le gustaba serlo cuando entraba a su chat preferido y un día se encontró con algo que no esperaba que le pasara a un chico como él.

Por la intención del destino ambos se conectaron en el mismo día, en el momento exacto.

**LEN POV.**

Era domingo así que como no había ningún plan para salir ni nada me conecte el chat, sabia muy bien que casi no encontraría a nadie por la misma razón de que todos salen pero quería hacer el intento, me aparecía disponible solo una persona así que hice una conversación en privado y empecé a escribir:

Monochrome02baku:

Hola como la pasas

Black_RockShooter01:

Hola muy bien algo aburrida

Monochrome02:

Si a veces es tan aburrido que tus amigos sean perezosos créeme

Black_RockShooter01:

Jajaja si supongo

**(Kuu gomene si esto es demasiado baka la conversación pero como dije antes no soy sociable)**

Y después de eso platicamos de cosas al azar y sin sentido pero aun así me sentía bien estar hablando con ella.

Paso tiempo en el cual ya conocíamos nuestros gustos, desagrados, preferencias etcétera y lo que me preocupo fue que eso se convertía en necesidad, me gustaba estar conectados pero ahora era como si jamás me quisiera ir por ella y tenia una vaga idea de que me estaba enamorando de la misteriosa chica del chat.

-bien solo unos minutos mas y ya me iré- llevaba 8 horas y seguía en el chat esperando por que se conectara

-LEN KAGAMINE SI NO TE DESPEGAS DE AHÍ TE LA CONFISCARE Y TE LLEVARE CONMIGO PARA QUE SOCIALICES- mi hermana sonaba algo histérica y al parecer se haba escuchado su grito por toda la casa

**MIKU POV.**

Salí de la regadera tan serena y tranquila pero eso termino en cuestión de segundos ya que Rin dio un grito que hasta me caí del susto

-vaya! Pero que pasa ahora- dije algo enojada pero suponía que tenía una buena razón para hacer eso

Cuando fui a investigar vi que se trataba de una pelea de gemelos ya que Rin sostenía a Len por el cuello de la camisa con cara de aterrado, la verdad me preocupaba porque ambos eran muy amigos míos y si dejaba pasar este problema seguro en 2 horas ya estaríamos arreglando los papeles para el entierro de Len

-ahora que sucedió?- pregunte con arrogancia a lo cual Rin reacciono algo avergonzada

-Miku – nee… Etto… es que Len se aísla de todo, tarde o temprano tendré un hermano zombi computador sin causa- se excuso Rin a lo cual Len se puso cabizbaja y solo pude suspirar

-Len…Rin tiene razón, debes de convivir mas con lo demás de allá afuera - creo que reflexiono un momento sobre ello pero de repente Rin hablo de una forma entre acusadora y picara

-jeje… pero tu no eres la excepción mi querida Miku- sonrió de medio lado, se escucho un aclaramiento de voz por parte de Len

-ejem parece que tienes razón, Miku lo lamento mucho pero tú igual tendrías que salir-

_-*vaya! Ahora mira nada mas*- _ pensé con una venita en mi cien

-bueno, pues que esperan el día es joven- exclamo rin

-que no es "la noche es joven"-pregunto Len

-como sea… PERO YA SALGAN!-

-si señor- alzamos nuestra mano poniéndola en nuestra frente como soldados y nos largamos tan rápido dieran nuestras piernas

**RIN POV.**

-hay no puede ser… *_suspiro* _creí que jamás se irían- sonreí maliciosamente poniendo mi plan maestro

- _"haber el plan era: meter un virus programador a Len pero sacar provecho de algo para chantajearlo y lo segundo era encontrar un novio perfecto para Miku – nee Wii"-_

Así que primero me dirigí al computador de Len viendo que tenía la sesión del chat abierta para ver si por ahí podía empezar

-vamos a ver… … … vaya!, parece que mi pequeño ya tiene con quien ligar *lagrima de orgullo y victoria* eso es perfecto para chantajearlo… o con que Black_RockShooter01 uh, bien parece buen partido espero que no se harte de él tan rápido- como sentí que alguien subía las escaleras ordene justo y como estaba antes y salí velozmente de ahí

Entre al cuarto de Miku ya que era el más disponible y cercano ya que si me metía en los otros o me preguntaban que sucedía conmigo o me mataba Meiko por entrar así a su habitación

-ufff parece que solo era teto bueno ahora con Miku… Etto pero ella confía en mí…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Rin, te doy mi contraseña de mi laptop porque confió en que solo la usaras para cosas importantes- me dijo Miku como si fuera cuidar a su hija, ella fuera el suegro y yo el novio_

_-es…esta bien Miku solo cuando eso pase- prometí con el corazón y sonreímos las 2_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-naa, además es para mejorar sus relaciones amorosas- así que accedí a la computadora

Se me hizo raro que tuviera la misma cantidad de mail que Len pero me atrajo algo… … … el juego de plantas VS zombis **(lo se baka Rin)** jugué como 10 minutos ya que no podía pasar de nivel y recordé lo de Miku

-ah *chasquido de dedos* cierto, cierto Miku y mi nuevo cuñado- cuando abrí el chat privado me quede pasmada

-KYAAAAAAAA!- **(se tardo mucho en el grito)** "_no puedo creerlo es Len quien a estado ligando a Miku – nee esto es increíble" _– era lo mas lindo y extraño de toda mi vida pero eso no duro mucho hasta que Meiko entro en la habitación con una sonrisa maniática

-te dije que no me despertaras!- trate de correr pero fue lo ágil y solo la única salvación que se me ocurrió fue esa…

-espera! Len y Miku están saliendo me tienes que decir todo lo que sepas acerca de la citas arregladas por los amigos-dije lo mas rápido posible a lo cual Meiko me jalo del brazo hasta su cuarto, me sentó en su cama, ella en la silla de su escritorio y suspiro

-KYAAAA bien, bien te ayudare ok esto es lo que tienes que hacer…-

**CON LEN Y MIKU**

**AUTHOR POV.**

-no puedo creer que hayas mordido a ese chico por el manga de school days, pero debo admitir que fue divertido- Miku lanzaba carcajadas mientras Len se sobaba la cabeza

-si, lo que no lo fue es que esa señora me golpeara con la sombrilla, ouch- dijo molesto el chico rubio

-ejem… *aclarar voz* Miku puedo hablar un momento contigo- dijo Meiko

-si claro Meiko-san… Len ahora… _"vaya pero hace cuanto se fue"-_se preguntaba la aguamarina

**EN OTRO LADO SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS**

-confiesa Len Kagamine!-exigía Rin dejando de arrastrar a su gemelo por el suelo

-pero ahora que pasa!- se preguntaba el chico rubio a lo que ella solo sonrió de medio lado

-bien… para que veas que si te quiero… te encontré a tu amada Black_RockShooter01-dijo pícaramente

-*escalofrió* pero tu… tu como…!?- decía temblorosamente

-bien tienes 2 horas para estar listo y me hablas para ir por ti a tu cuarto… te lo advierto si te sales de ahí te mato y te quito lo único que te diferencia de mi **(kuu ya saben a que me refiero que esta en la cadera de Len)** –

.s… si- y se fue corriendo como alma en pena pero por otro lado feliz por encontrarse a la chica dueña de su corazón-

**EL LA PLANTA BAJA EN EL JARDIN**

-y para que…- fue interrumpida por la castaña

-te ayude a encontrar a tu romeo, ese tal Monochrome02baku- dijo tan malditamente directo que a Miku casi le da un infarto

-EHH!?- solo pudo limitar a decir antes que sake-fan la contratacar con otra cosa

-bien que esperas arréglate, dúchate, perfúmate, y para que no tardes te ayudare, saldremos en 1 hora 45 minutos- dijo finalmente para llevarse a la aguamarina como un cometa de papel

**YA A LA HORA SEÑALADA**

-bien llegamos a la hora, Miku aguarda aquí- decía amablemente Meiko antes de ir a darle la señal a rin que ya se encontraba ahí

-_"como se supone que me mueva o hable si ella me tiene como rehén"-_ pensaba la aguamarina ya que la había amordazado con una blusa, vendado los ojos y amarrado a un poste con sabanas

-bien Kagamine listo- susurraba rin victoriosa

-_"baka baka baka!_- pensaba Len ya que venia en el mismo estado que Miku solo que el con un collar de perro

Entonces las chicas "cupido" desamarraron a ambos en principio y rin dio la señal para descubrir boca y ojos, pero la cara de ambos chicos paso de alegría a una de confusión y extrañeza, pero jamás de indiferencia u horror

-QUEEEE!- gritaron ambos chicos

-bien, ahora Meiko- grito la linda rubia que ya no lo fue porque lanzo una sabana en su hermano llevándoselo a la casa Vocaloid y Miku de la misma manera

Llegaron lo mas rápido posible a la casa Vocaloid y entraron al cuarto de huéspedes con los enamorados a lo cual los dejaron ahí y encerraron con triple cerradura.

-Etto… Len yo-trataba de decir la chica de las 2 coletas

-lo lamento Miku, sé que tal vez no era yo lo que esperabas pero en realidad yo siempre e querido a una persona como tu- dijo Len muy despacio y bajo

-porque te disculpas?- preguntaba Miku con cierta felicidad

-eh?- solo se limito a decir el pelirrubio

-yo siempre espere a alguien que me apreciara, pero ahora que paso esto creo que es mejor de lo que pensaba… siempre tan carismático, lindo, tímido pero con un gran corazón- decía Miku con palabras tan profundas

-Len, te amo-

-Miku, yo también te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-

Avanzaron quedando justo enfrente del otro, finalizando con un profundo beso lleno de ternura y cariño, saboreando el sabor agridulce de sus labios y sabiendo que solo les pertenecían a ellos y nadie mas los probaría

**Tataratarata! Que tal les pareció bueno, malo, excelente, pésimo etc…**

**Y bueno este es principalmente el regalo de cumpleaños de lalamaria21 que espero que le guste y que la haya pasado muy feliz en su día especial y también a ustedes.**

**Déjenme sus lindos reviews para poder ser feliz y armoniosa**

**Te veré en otra vida tardara un poquitín en seguir pero les informo que no quedara en el olvido**

**ADVERTENCIA: etto pues este es un fic, y como todos los usuarios saben, pasa cualquier cosa pero no se vayan a confiar de las personas que dicen que las aman por medio de un chat... por su bien **

**Eso es todo **

**Sayoo **** (2077 palabras escritas: 0)**


End file.
